FlashPoint: Lois Lane and The Resistance 2
Synopsis for "Live and Exclusive" Currently running throught the London Underground Subway System The Resistance Members Grifer, Lady Godiva, Canterbury Cricket, Etrigan and Mrs. Hyde are being chased by the Amazonian kill-team along with The Furies who is currently being lead by Hawkgirl. During the chase one of the Amazonian kill-team members names Grifter as the leader of The Resistance. Quickly the chase ends and turns into a fight with Grifter and the rest of the Members of The Resistance brutally killing the Amazonian kill-team the fight officially ends when Grifter plunging a knife into Hawkgirl's chest killing her. After the fight ends The Resistance continue throught London Underground Subway System towards there destination were they are expecting to meet with Penny Black. Along the way towards there destination knowing that the Amazons are on high alert they come across Lois Lane in the tunnels of the London Underground Subway System. Not sure if Lois Lane is an enemy The Resistance makes her prove herself to them before they lower there guard against her. Lois Lane quickly shows The Resistance the message Penny Black recorded on the device that Cyborg originally gave Jimmy Olsen she also tells The Resistance how she escaped from the Amazons and how amazing Penny Black was during the escape. Knowing just how amazing Penny Black is Grifer explains how he first met her along with his origins of who he was before he became known the leader The Resistance which he never really asked for when he formed the team. As Grifer begins to tell his flashback story it shows he was a leader of another team known as Team 7 the members of the team included Sergeant Frank Rock, Lieutenant David Reid, Zinda Blake, John Stewart, Kate Kane and Gunner. The team was on mission against a Jihadist strong holds in Afghanistan and the entire mission quickly went sour and everyone of the members of Team 7 except for Grifter were killed. Quickly outnumbered and all his team members dead Grifter is quickly caught and be preparied to be killed when out of no where Penny Black shows up wearing a Technopathic Weapon Suit called Britannia. She quickly dispatches the Jihadist force with ease and rescues Grifter. Grifter also explains that he is a telepath and he thanked Penny Black for saving him using his ability when he was near her Weapon Suit. Back in the present and after Grifter finishes is flashback story he goes on to explained how he formed The Resistance team out of a bunch of misfits. During a mission attacking a Amazon Prison Ship he sensed Penny Black nearby and rescued her from the prison ship. However with this meeting its revealed that Penny Black no longer has her Britannia Weapon Suit but she still has the technology and information built in her and since that mission Grifter, Penny Black and the rest of the members of The Resistance have had one single mission. That one single mission is to find the next generation Britannia Weapon Suit that Penny Black knows the Navy has secured somewhere. The Resistance and Lois Lane quickly arrive at on safe house where they find a still injured Penny Black. At the safe house Lois Lane attempts to message Cyborg but the recovering Penny Black gets physical reaction from an "ultra-advanced" tech message from Cyborg. Penny Black learns from Cyborg's message the the Weapon Suit is hidden somewhere. Shortly after learning the information The Resistance, Penny Black and Lois Lane head across the Thames River before they go any further Etrigan and Canterbury Cricket go scout ahead however the situation quickly changes as Etrigan is dropped to the ground by flaming arrows and once again The Resistance are faced off against Amazonian Soldiers along with members of The Furies. Grifter begins to wonder how the Amazons could of found out about them and its quickly revealed that Mrs. Hyde betrayed them and told the Amazons about them. She tells The Resistance that the reason she betrayed them that she hates being Hyde and the Amazons offered her a cure now she holds a knife to Lois Lane's neck demanding The Resistance to surrender or she will kill Lois Lane. Appearing in "Live and Exclusive" Featured Characters *Lois Lane Supporting Characters *The Resistance *Grifter *Penny Black *Etrigan *Canterbury Cricket *Lady Godiva *Mrs. Hyde Villains *The Furies *Hawgirl (Dies in Issue) *Artemis *Huntress *Katana *Vixen *Cheetah (Dies in Issue) *Cheshire *Giganta *Silver Swan *Amazons of Themyscira Other Characters *Cyborg (Flashbacks Only) *Jimmy Olsen (Flashbacks Only) *Team 7 *Sergeant Frank Rock (Flashbacks Only and Dies) *Lieutenant David Reid (Flashbacks Only and Dies) *Zinda Blake (Flashbacks Only and Dies) *John Stewart (Flashbacks Only and Dies) *Kate Kane (Flashbacks Only and Dies) *Gunner (Flashbacks Only and Dies) Locations *'London' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=18949 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flashpoint:_Lois_Lane_and_the_Resistance_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/flashpoint-lois-lane-and-the-resistance-live-and-exclusive/37-281525/ FlashPoint: Lois Lane and The Resistance 02